You spent a long time with Shinjiro
by Superkay
Summary: Behind the scenes: Find out what really happens when you spend a long time with Shinjiro...Mature content, not appropriate for young readers...


**Behind the Scenes: What really happens when you spend a long time with Shinjiro**

Hamuko entered the dorm wearing her school uniform and keeping her hair in her usual pigtails. Everyone else had gone to their rooms except for Shinjiro. He merely stood alone in the corner of the dining room, obviously deep in though. She always wanted to know what he was really feeling, recently he gave a little, but she knew there was so much more. The only thing is that it was masked behind his tough demeanor.

Unable to stop herself she walked over to him. She was ready to say something when he interrupted her.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" he grunted out. He kept his eye son the ground and his hands in his pockets. "I can't give you anything or do anything for you."

"I…I just want to be with you." She absently rubbed her arm as she looked at him, hoping that he would know that her emotions are genuine.

"You can't look at me like that all day, I've got nothing for you." He looked up at her. "Haven't you wasted enough time on me already? What more do you want?"

Shinjiro slammed his hand on the table. "Well? What more do you want?"

"I love you," she blurted out and gasped. She couldn't believe she said that but it was too late to go back.

"Huh?" a blush slowly crept to his cheeks then slowly turn a deeper red. He looked in her eyes and looked away. "D-don't tease me like that!"

"So..You don't believe?" She felt she was on the verge of tears and found herself fiddling with her fingers.

"N-no! Damn it," he took a step toward her still blushing deeply. "That's…not it, but…I mean why just blurt out something like that? Here of all places…?"

"So you…don't wan to talk about this here." She leaned forward and grabbed his arm. "then wont you come to my room?"

"I-I can't do that." He grunted as she saw a quick glance of hurt in Hamuko's eyes. "I mean you're…Well people are gonna get the wrong idea."

"Well," she smiled and held tightly to his arm. "That leaves your room then."

Shinjiro took a small step back obviously shocked at her words.

"Y-You moron! I-I ain't a nice guy. I can't let you in my room." He blushed and grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her in close his cheeks still flushing. "Don't you get it?"

She found herself blushing and merely gave a slight nod. "Y-yes," she became a little breathless. "I know exactly what I'm saying."

"Ah…No way!" he pushed her away, and as she nearly lost her balance he turned his back to her. His voice then became soft. "Look, you need to watch yourself. Don't bother with someone like me."

Hamuko walked toward him and rested her forehead on the back of his neck as she grabbed at his shoulders from behind. "I still love you senpai…"

"Ah…" she grew tense and began to rub his temple. "I-Idiot!"

"I don't understand what you are so upset about, please…please senpai." She walked from behind him and grabbed his hand and yanked him toward his room. Even as Shinjiro was fussing and cussing like a sailor, he still kept up behind. She knows his strength, she has seen him personally in tartarus. He could have easily pushed her away or go to his room alone and lock her out, instead he was merely fussing but still following. This lead Hamuko to beilve that deep down, he wants her to come in his room.

Finally the two made it in the room and Hamuko close the door behind them. Looking around she noticed that it was practically empty. It only contained a bed and a desk…nothing more.

"So…happy now?" he looked away as if ashamed to have anyone in his room. "You're always pushing me around all the time. You're just going to ignore what I want now, huh?"

Hamuko for a moment felt guilty and leaned against the wall leaving a small time of silence.

"Yeah well two can play that game."

"Huh?" she took a step forward and glanced at his face. 'W-what do you mean?"

Shinjiro embraced her in his arms and held her tightly, his head sinking into her shoulder.

"T-This is all your fault you know? I-I'm all confused." He grunted out in a whisper. "You're all I think about, day and night. ..damn it, this isn't how's its supposed to be…"

Just as Hamuko was ready to sink into his arms he suddenly let her go.

"You get it right," gave the wall a light punch before turning his back to her yet again, while sliding his hand back in his pockets. "Go back to your room. If you don't go now, you're not gonna get another chance."

He let out a sigh as he heard her footsteps head toward the door. After a small click sound he turned around to see her still there. She had merely locked the door.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Letting out an elongated sigh he looked up at the ceiling and chuckled a little. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

He slid off his coat and hat, throwing them on the desk. This allowed his black hair to flow completely down and losing the coat revealed his black t-shirt showing off his muscular arms. She nipped at her bottom lip at the sight…amazed to see what was hiding under that coat. Had she known…she would have pressured him out of it a lot sooner.

"Shit…fine!" He walked toward her and pressed his body against hers. "I'm gonna make this clear….. I ain't holding back any more."

"Y-you were holding back," she squeaked out.

"I'll prove it." He grabbed tight to her hip as he kissed her deeply, taking full and savage possession of his mouth, Hamuko squeaked out a moan and wiggle a little underneath him.

"If you are moaning from that…" he grinned after breaking this kiss. "You haven't seen shit yet."

Shinjiro practically ripped of her skirt and rubbed at her pussy lips through her pink panties. He moans softly himself feeling that she was already wet, he could even feel his clit throbbing through the fabric. He yanked it down for a moment merely stared before giving a quick lick and stood back up.

"D-do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this…I-I don't know where to start."

"I…" she moaned and blushed as she unbuttoned her shirt. "I guess you could start from the beginning."

He helped her the rest of the way by yanking off her shirt, ripping off several buttons only to expose her peach colored breasts. He literally engulfed her nipple into his mouth hungrily sucking, as his other hand grabbed tightly while the nipple was squeezed between the middle of his index and middle finger.

"Shinji…" she groaned out in pleasure. Hamuko had to lean back against the wall to keep her balance.

He let go of her breast with a small popping sound, she felt now was her time to show that she could be a little rough too. Hamuko yanked off his shirt and she unbuttoned his pants, then slid down his under to which she escaped a small gasp.

"What? You never seen a cock before?"

"I-It's not that," she licked her lips as she slid her fingers up and down his hard cock. "I-I've never seen one so big. I don't mean to be cliché but…Shinji…I don't think it'll fit."

"Idiot," he helped her up and leaned her over on the bed. "We'll just have to make it fit then, won't we?"

Hamuko had never been taken from behind but she was curious and aroused wondering what it would feel like. She moaned from the spank he gave her and leaned over even further. She loved the feeling of the mixed pleasure and pain and begged for one more, before he did anything else.

"Damn," he grinned spanking her again. "You really are asking for it."

"Yes," she moaned, "I want all you can give and more."

"So this is what you want Hamuko?" He lightly slid the length of his cock against her ass, rubbing it slowly up and down to tease her.

"Please," she begged, grabbing at the sheets and resting her head on the bed.

Unable to take the taunting any further Shinjiro spread her cheeks and began sliding his cock into her pussy from behind. Hamuko stifled a moan, he was too big and he was hurting a little but she didn't want him to know he was. She buried her head in the sheets and muffled a pained groan.

"Hamuko?" he stilled and she couldn't will herself to respond. "Idiot, why didn't you tell me hurt?"

"Because," she said breathlessly. "I don't want you to stop."

"I already told you, I'm not holding back." He grabbed tightly to her hips and slid in her pussy slower. "B-but I'm not fucking heartless."

He slid in slowly until his cock was pushed in fully. She nearly came when he pulled back.

"Shinji…" she moaned longingly. "F-faster…"

"About damn time!" He thrusted as fast as he could, he thrust harder than the first.

She couldn't take bending over much longer so she got stood up and shinji wrapped his arms around her hips to pull her in closer. Her breasts bounced from each thrust and her groans began to grow even louder.

"Shinji," she blushed as she moaned loudly. "The whole dorm will hear us."

"Let them," he groaned out then bended his head down to bite her neck. It didn't hurt… in fact it enhanced the pleasure even more, it…it felt like she was marking her…claiming her as his own.

"Fuck," he moaned. "This isn't gonna work."

He slid out and groaned as he heard her pussy juices.

"S-shinji," she gasped out.

"Calm down." He gave her a swift spank and turned around so he could push her on the bed. "I just have to see your face when you cum is all.

Hamuko smiled as she lifted her legs and Shinjiro took the invitation instantly. He moved on top of her and it amazed them both how they merged, one on the other so smoothly. He was able to slam his cock in her fast this time, and her pussy already clenched at his cock, trying to milk him dry. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as her pussy juices could be heard from each thrust. S

"I-I can't hold it!" she yelled out.

"Fuck," was all he could moan as he moved his hips even faster. Finally the both lifted their heads back, and Hamuko's toes curled as they both came.

Shinji kept his cock in her as he rested his head on her chest. His hot breath on her tits felt like heaven to her.

"S-so," she gasped out trying to keep her breath. "So that's what you been holding back?"

"Yes, since the first day I saw you Hamuko." His eyes were getting heavy. "You don't mind if we stay like this for a little while, do you?"

She shook her head no and gently rubbed his back. "No, I don't mind at all."

As they rested in silence she whispered. "I love you Shinjiro."

"Hamuko," he said softly. "I can't say those words yet, but you should know I feel the same way…I just."

She slid her fingers in his hair. "It's alright, you actions already told me."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "You are some piece of work."

Hamuko grinned and feel asleep against the warmth of his body.

**You spent a long time with Shinjiro**


End file.
